The Hollings Cancer Center (HCC) at the Medical University of South Carolina (MUSC) requests $175,000 in developmental funds, 17.5% of the overall direct Cancer Center Support Grant (CCSG) request, that will be used specifically to: Provide three to five pilot research funding grants to HCC members, a total of $120,000 per year, to promote translational research in high priority areas as articulated by the HCC Senior Leadership [unreadable] Recruit one new faculty scientist with an emphasis on translational immunotherapy in Years 1-3 ($55,000 each year) and a second recruit, a drug discovery scientist, in Years 4-5 ($55,000 each year)